Silent Notes
by KCton
Summary: A little short fiction I wrote about the closeness of the two reploid twins in ZX:Advent. Just Prometheus and Pandora, no other main characters of ZX:Advent, only mentioned. May contain spoilers.


Note: I'd love to get some more views on my profile. I update my profile on a regular basis with new ideas, fan-fiction plans, and what I am working on at the moment.

* * *

Pitter, patter dripped the cooling rain, falling around a lonesome person in violet, red, and white armor. Behind him, dull, teal ribbons swayed left and right from his helmet that looked like a skull. In his right arm was what looked like a pole, or maybe a lance of sort. This night wasn't caused naturally, it was formed by a unnatural occurrence, the weather would normally be hot and humid during the day and cool with a sweet breeze at night…

It made him sick.

He wondered how long he would be a pawn for the seeming never ending game between 'Mega men' and the live-metals. He was tired of having to go to a chamber every other day to stay alive, hell, anyone in the right mind would of just let themselves die after more then four years.

Did he? He couldn't not with his twin, a witch model of sorts. He wouldn't know how tough it would be for the soft spoken, unemotional girl. He may be a symbol of death of sorts, like the Grim Reaper, but hell if he would just give up on life and let his twin sister be left alone as a pawn, a servant, to the tyrant that was controlling all with a live-metal.

Sure, there was what…four, six, eight that use the live-metals? His and his twin used parts of a more powerful live-metal but they where still using live-metals…. Even though he and his twin where forced into this fight for more then four years, maybe even longer.

He was growing anxious for blood all these years, mostly the blood of the one that forced him and his twin into this fiasco.

"Hey! What are you doing on my gang's turf, punk?!" Called out a young voice behind him, the sound of a switch blade being drawn.

Rolling his crimson eyes, Prometheus turned around to a small gang of five, seven, twelve people that looked the age of seventeen to twenty-two. Most of them wore jackets, mostly likely from the cold and dreary weather that has been forced upon this part of the land.

"Hey! I asked you what the hell are you doing on my gang's turf!" Shouted what could have been the leader, a twenty-or-so looking man with a red, soaked Mohawk. Prometheus just turned back around and continued walking, "Pathetic" was the only word muttered from his lips. Tilting the long lance-shape over his back, he laid his arms over the straight center, moving away from the annoying human.

The human didn't take that as an answer before running towards Prometheus, switch-blade drawn. Before coming within a few feet of Prometheus, a plasma blade had cut into the ground at an angle, most of the Mohawk on the young adult's head falling off with burns where it was cut off.

The 'gang' took one look at the glowing, teal plasma of the scythe's blade before running off, the seventeen year olds shouting for their mothers as they ran from the sidewalk. The young adult fell over onto his rear end, landing in a muddy puddle on the edge of the sidewalk. Prometheus deactivated the plasma blade before walking off, leaving the young, now nearly bald man, in the mud and rain.

"Such waste of brains." Prometheus huffed, walking off into the cold rain, his armor dripping with cold rain drops. He neither shivered nor sneezed, he wasn't human, he was machine, made for the battle for the live-metals. His twin was the same, who was the ice and electricity element of battle while he was their fire and shadows.

There was only a few people Prometheus could consider have 'brains'; that was the Guardians and the Legion, mainly the brunettes Aile and Vent, the silver-hued haired Ashe, and the reploid Grey. They had spunk, going after a goal that they had set foreword and had the bravery to do. Even after the death of their guardian, Girouette, Aile and Vent kept their emotions together even though they where at the age that they would of hid in a box till 'the bad people' went away.

And the four that now hold the models L, H, F, and P? They all kept loyal to the one that they where lead by. He figured that they all where brain washed into following the one that held model W. He just at least hoped that he and his twin could live semi-good lives out in another country or something where they won't be controlled like pawns in a game of chess.

He neither breathed or sighed, he kept walking on the muddied path towards a large tree structure –the Tower of Verdure-, where he believed his sister was taking shelter from the dreary weather. He didn't have to step far before catching a glimpse of white and blue in the man-made tree, where the perverted flower had control over.

Without taking another step, he levitated into the air, vanishing and reappearing besides the white witch that sat in the tree. Sitting down with his legs over one side of the branch, he looked over to his twin, who was staring into the distance. The farthest a human could of seen from this high would be just the trunk of the man-made tree, which was very close by. The two of them, however, could see over to the horizon all around, having artificial eyes.

Silence remained between them, Pandora tightening and loosing her grip on her staff ever so odd minutes. Letting out a small growl after several minutes, Prometheus stood on the thick branch, looking down at his sister. "Pan, I'm going to take another stroll. I'll be back in a bit."

The white witch kept silent, as if she was deep in thought. Prometheus stayed hovered in the air for a bit before floating down to the ground. Hearing the rustle of leaves, Prometheus turned around, seeing Pandora getting up before sitting on her staff sideways, her legs hanging over one side of the staff. Prometheus just blinked before floating towards the ground again, Pandora following after him.

When nearing the ground, Pandora was now floating beside Prometheus, staring at the ground semi-emotionlessly.

Once his feet touched the ground, the dark teal ribbons attached over his hair and to the back of his head flowed down and stayed quiet after the decent. Pandora, how ever, remained on her staff before floating onto Prometheus' shoulder, sitting on it calmly. He looked up at the witch girl, whole kept a hold of her staff while he kept a hold of his de-activated scythe.

Slowly at first, Prometheus began walking till getting use to Pandora's mechanical weight before walking on the path into a run-down town section, where orphans where living in refuge. He had taken Pandora their once before after the downfall of Serpent Corporations, which was their only hope towards getting freedom from the tyrant rule of 'Master' Albert. That was the only time he had seen Pandora smile in a long time, it made him feel a little relieved that Pandora wasn't going to end up being a workaholic servant to Model W.

Coming upon the rubble-covered section of town, Pandora jumped off Prometheus' shoulder. Using her legs and feet for once to balance herself. Prometheus followed after Pandora, being a few steps behind her. Out of the darkness, large boxes, broken down buildings, and out of alley ways; came little children, all who had been abandoned, orphaned, or left to die.

"Yey! Miss Panda and Mister Prome are back!" Squealed a little girl that was in the back of the clump of children. Prometheus braced for impact before a cluster of little boys and girls had glomped the twins, almost knocking Pandora off her feet.

A small grin formed on the white witch's lips, letting out a small laugh as the children begged Pandora to read them a story. "Alright, alright. I will, now, which little story should I talk about?" She sat down on a wooden crate, children sitting down on the ground in a semi-circle while two of the smaller children where allowed to sit on her lap while she started telling them a story.

Prometheus watched from a distance, keeping an eye on Pandora and the children; This section of town was prone to having rapists and murders hiding about. He mainly kept an eye on the children farthest from Pandora, the ones that could be lured away into a dark shadow alley.

As he watched, he couldn't help but let a small smile past his lips, one that wasn't tainted with sin, evil, or servitude. It was a pleasant smile, which stayed on his face for a while as he watched his sibling and the children.

Pandora entertained the children for a while, helping some children make little dolls while helping others make clothing to wear. Prometheus hasn't been keeping track of the time, but it was beginning to get bright out, the sun was rising. " Pan, It's time to go." Prometheus jumped off a large crate he had sat on while watching over the trove of children.

The children let out a whine of feeling that it was too soon for the P-siblings to be leaving for the day. Even though there was a group of Children care units that came by day, the children had the most fun with Pandora, who got along with children real nicely, unlike how Prometheus would of acted.

"I'll be back in a few days, I promised."

"But then we'll be bored without you~!" Whined a little boy in just trousers, a black cap on his head to hid bushy hair.

"No worries, I promised you before that I would be back in a few days, did I?"

"Yes…" Muttered some of the children, causing Pandora to smile again.

"Well then, I will keep my promise as before, now, be good to the nice people that come every day." Pandora ticked a finger, standing up and grabbing her lance before a child tugged on her arm. Pandora turned around to a young girl she helped make a doll with.

"Uhm, Miss Panda?" Asked the girl timidly, holding something behind her back.

"What is it?" Pandora blinked, kneeling down a bit to look the child straight in the eye.

"Well….uhm, here. I want you to have this, cause you helped us out a lot." The little girl held out a small doll that was in the shape of a rabbit. Pandora blinked for a moment before smiling. "Oh, thank you. I'll make sure it remains safe and intact till I come back, Mh-kay?"

"Alright, Miss Panda!" Nodded the now very cheerful child, running off with the rest of the children to sleep a bit till the Child care unit came.

"Oi, Pan, where are you planning to keep the doll? We don't exactly have pockets or anything. We are reploids after all." Stated Prometheus, who was walking beside his lighter side.

"I don't know, Prome. I'll find some place to keep it till we to back to the children." Pandora was running her fingers over the rabbit doll's rough skin and human hair sews, a small smile still on her lips.

"Why don't you work for an adoptive agency, Pandora? When we are free of our curse, though." Spoke up Prometheus, eyeing the poorly crafted doll. It was the best gift any one has given Pandora, who was created for battle royal purposes like himself.

"Nh? An Adoptive Agency…?" Pandora looked over at Prometheus, her darker opposite. "No… I would more likely rather live on the streets then trying to live in luxury. Besides, as an Adoptive Agent, I'll have to end up getting a job application or such. We don't truly have a birth date so we can't have a basis on where we should base our age any ways…" Pandora began running her fingers along the seems of the doll, keeping her eyes down-casted.

"Hn, I can understand that… It's just we've been laying low for so long it is frustrating." Prometheus tilted his head over in the direction of hearing a car round a corner, getting him and Pandora into the darkness of the alley.

Pandora let out a small squeak, hitting against the wall with such force she feel down to her backside, still holding the doll. They couldn't risk being spotted, after all, they where noted as terrorists by the government around the world cause of the happening in Area O highway and city side of the first wave, when they where 'following' Serpent.

Pandora rubbed her behind, standing up behind Prometheus. "You could of just told me to get into the ally, Prome." Muttered Pandora, holding the sewed rabbit doll to her chest. Prometheus looked over at Pandora, leaning against a wall in the shade so he wouldn't be seen, his blood red eyes and red cylinder on his helmet glowing a red light. Pandora sat down beside him, holding the rabbit doll close to her a bit more.

"Prome …?"

"Hm?"

"How long till we have to return…to there?" Pandora twiddled her fingers a bit, her own eyes and the red gem on her forehead glowing with her siblings.

Silence passed between them again, Prometheus looking at his sibling before slipping down and sitting beside her. "One day at the most, 23 hours as the least… Why you worrying about 'that'? I know it isn't something to look forward to but you shouldn't be worried about it all the time. We'll get back to our capsules before our time runs out."

Pandora didn't respond, soft crimson staying downcast. Prometheus didn't get a good feeling from Pandora not responding to him. Unlike his main-self, he reached an arm around his sister's shoulders, hugging her close to him. Pandora blinked, blushing a bit afterwards from the hug before Prometheus released her.

"Uhnm…Prome-"

"We should get going, Ready Pan?"

"Mh, Mhmh."

"Good, lets go back to our capsules… we could use some sleep."

Pandora nodded in agreement before the two had disappeared in a white light, not one person that had passed the alley had noticed the light nor the glowing of their eyes and gems.


End file.
